Will you wait for me?
by Angel Of Light
Summary: Hikari is going to persue her carrer in photography in New York, and Takeru has a very important question to ask her.. (Takari)
1. Will You Wait For Me?

Takaishi Takeru, now 21 years old, stood in front of Yagami Hikari's apartment building

Takaishi Takeru, now 21 years old, stood in front of Yagami Hikari's apartment building.

__

What if...She says no? What if she laughs? Takeru was almost shaking with nervousness.

With a deep sigh, he made his way up to Hikari's place.

Hikari now lived on her own as well, in a pretty apartment building. She had taken her love for photography all the way and was becoming quite a popular photographer. Hikari had recently been offered a job in America for a year, taking photos around everywhere she was needed.

Takeru had continued in his career in basketball and played for the local team.

He reached her door and knocked twice.

Hikari heard the knocks and walked down the short hallway and opened the door.

"Takeru. What a nice surprise!" Hikari greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello, H-Hikari.." Takeru stuttered.

"Well, come on in!" She said with a little laugh. 

Takeru obediently followed her inside.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Hikari questioned. 

"Oh, sure, thanks." Takeru replied, sitting down on the blue flowered couch in the living room. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket, feeling the black velvet box inside.

Hikari opened her refrigerator and took out a bottle of Orange soda and a bottle of water.

She returned to the small living room, tossing Takeru the soda.

He caught it easily and grinned. "Hey, you still remember."

"Of course I do." Hikari smiled back. She knew that Orange soda had been a favorite of Takeru's since they were kids. She always kept a bottle or two in her refrigerator.

Hikari sat down beside him.

"So, what are you-" 

"Hikari, I..."

Takeru and Hikari started talking at the same time. They laughed.

"You go first." Hikari said.

"Okay...well.....you see..." Takeru began.

"Tailmon got you tongue?" Hikari giggled softly at her old joke. They used that joke over and over when they were kids. They used it up until the point when they vowed never to say it again.

Takeru chuckled uneasily.

__

Why is this so hard?....

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hikari exclaimed, brining Takeru out of his doubtful thoughts.

"Hmm?" Takeru mumbled.

"I was going to tell you, I accepted that photography job in America."

Takeru froze. "Y-You accepted?"

It took every ounce of his strength not to scream.

__

This just isn't my day...

"Yeah! Isn't it great?"

"S-sure. I'm so happy for you." Takeru said, mostly to himself.

"Now, what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Oh....nothing..."

Hikari looked into Takeru's deep blue eyes. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, It's just...Hikari will you...maybe consider...marrying me? When you come back from America, I mean...That is, if you want to.."

Hikari cut off Takeru's rambling with a sweet kiss.

"I take that as a yes?" Takeru smiled.

"It sure is." Hikari replied, her cheeks pink.

Takeru pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and presented it to Hikari.

"Now, it's not a real engagement ring.." Takeru said, almost apologetically. "But it's a promise ring. It means you belong to someone."

Hikari opened the box and let out a little gasp.

The ring as a shiny sliver color and on the top, was a pink shape of her crest of light. On the underside of the ring in tiny lettering was written the following:

__

Hikari+Takeru forever.

Tears came to Hikari's eyes.

"It's beautiful, Takeru."

Takeru ducked his head, his face turning a slight shade of red.

Hikari kissed him again and hugged Takeru tightly.

__

A week later...

Hikari arrived at Gate 201, ten minutes before her flight to New York.

"Hikari!" a voice called out to her.

She turned, seeing her future husband coming towards her.

"Takeru!" Hikari smiled.

Takeru reached her in no time, and handed her a pink rose.

"Thanks. I love it." Hikari accepted the flower, graciously.

"Will you wait for me?" Hikari questioned.

"Of course I will. A year isn't that long."

Hikari smiled. "I'll miss you so much!"

Takeru wrapped his arms around her. "I'll miss you too."

They stood wrapped in each other's arms for awhile until a voice was heard over the intercom, announcing Hikari's flight.

__

"Flight 201 to New York is now boarding..."

Takeru and Hikari shared one last kiss, before they parted.

"I love you so much, Takeru." Hikari said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I can leave you."

Takeru's eyes also had little tears in them. "Don't worry, Hikari. I'll still be here when you return. I promise. I'll wait for you."

Hikari smiled, and joined the line to board her flight.

Just before she got on the plane, she heard Takeru call something over his shoulder.

"I love you, Hikari!"

Hikari blushed, and got into the plane.

As the plane took off, Hikari had hope in her heart, that Takeru would still be waiting for her when she returned..

Author's Notes: Hello there. ^_^

So, how'd you like it? (Please review if you have time!)

There will be a second part coming soon, (the one year later, when Hikari returns to find things not as she left them.)

__


	2. I Waited For You

A year later __

A year later..

Yagami Hikari stepped off the large plane at the Odiba airport and smiled.

It had been a year since she had left for her trip to New York. The year had gone by so fast!

Hikari had been given job after job for taking pictures. It had been such a fun and eventful year, but she was happy to be home.

I can't wait to see Takeru!

Hikari claimed her baggage and took a cab to Takeru's apartment building.

While she waited for the elevator, she glanced at her reflection in a nearby mirror. Hikari had let her hair grown out to her shoulders and was held back by three pink clips. Her long sleeved light pink shirt went nicely with her loose black pants.

On her finger, she still wore the promise ring that Takeru had given her. She had never taken it off.

The elevator arrived and she took it up to the fifth floor.

Hikari walked down the narrow hallway to Takeru's door. She knocked and waited.

"Just a minute!" Hikari heard an unfamiliar female voice call from inside.

Hikari felt her heart rate speed up. 

Takeru couldn't have forgotten about me, could he? Maybe he just has a new friend over visiting...yes that has to be it...

The door opened and Hikari found herself face to face with a tall woman with long red hair and green eyes.

"Well, Hello! Can I help you?"

"I-I...must have the wrong apartment...." Hikari stammered, turning and running down the hallway.

She ran down the hall and stopped at the stairs. She slid to the floor and rested her head in her hands, big tears rolling down her cheeks.

The woman, whose name was Rita, went back inside Takeru's apartment.

"There was some girl at the door, but she left in a hurry." She said to Takeru. 

"A girl?" Takeru asked his neighbor.

"Yes, she had brown hair to her shoulders with pink clips. Oh yes, and she had a digital camera around her neck."

Takeru's eyes lit up.

"Hikari?"

"She didn't say her name. Well, I better get back next door; I have to get dinner started. Thanks for letting me borrow that cookbook!"

Rita left Takeru's place and went next door to her own.

Takeru opened his door and looked down the hall, searching for any signs of his angel.

There, at the end of the corridor, was a familiar figure, sitting by the entrance to the stairs.

"Hikari!" Takeru called, happily.

He ran down the hallway, not even bothering to close his door and reached Hikari in no time.

Hikari lifted her head, and saw Takeru's blue eyes staring into her tearful brown ones.

He took her hand and pulled her up off the floor, wrapping her in a hug.

When Takeru let her go, he noticed she had been crying. 

"Why the tears, 'Kari?"

"You didn't wait for me, did you?"

"Huh?" Takeru blinked at her, bewildered. "Of course I did!"

"B-But...Aren't you married?"

Takeru let out a laugh. "Hikari, that was my neighbor that answered the door."

Hikari felt her cheeks grow warm. She felt so silly for even thinking that.

"I-I'm sorry, Takeru....for even thinking...."

Takeru smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you are here."

Hikari kissed him, her tears forgotten. "I missed you so much!"

"Hey, you are still wearing it." Takeru noticed, gesturing to her ring.

"I never took it off."

Takeru grinned and swept her up off her feet, making her giggle.

"Love you," Hikari said softly.

"Love you more." Takeru replied.

And, a couple of weeks later, they were married..

~Fin~

Author's Notes: Ayck.....That wasn't a very good ending was it? 0.o;

Please review if you get a chance! ^_^


End file.
